goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Helen Gallagher
Helen Gallagher is an American actress. Biography Born in New York City, Gallagher became a dancer and s musical performer, before making her first screen appearance as a showcase host in 1949. She would frequently appear in guest roles and revues onscreen but it was not until 1960 when she first appeared in character as Betty Anders in Strangers When We Meet. Gallagher's best known television role came in 1975, when she would appear as Maeve in Ryan's Hope, thrice winning a Daytime Emmy. Singing Gallagher initially started as a chorus girl before having larger singing roles in Make a Wish (as the original Poupette), Hazel Flagg and Guys and Dolls, as well as appearing as a guest on Yves Montand on Broadway and originating the role of Nickie in Sweet Charity whilst understudying the title role. Gallagher would also go on to appear in the original Broadway cast in Cry for Us All and The Misanthrope, where she played Arsinoe. She also originated the title role of Tallulah Bankhead in Tallulah. Television The Colgate Comedy Hour (1951) *On the Boardwalk (In Atlantic City)(duet) *Steam Heat (solo) Yves Montand on Broadway (1961) *Lover (duet) *Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better (duet) *Everything I've Got Belongs to You (duet) *Take Me Along (contains solo lines) *Isn't It A Lovely Day (duet) *Cuban Love Song (duet) *Don't Give Up the Ship (duet) *Old Man Tucker (duet) Ryan's Hope (1979) *Going Home (solo) Stage Billion Dollar Baby (1945) High Button Shoes (1947)(originated the role) *He Tried to Make a Dollar *Security *Bird Watcher's Song *Get Away for a Day in the Country *Papa, Wont You Dance with Me? *He Tried to Make a Dollar (reprise) Bloomer Girl (1949) *Welcome Hinges *It Was Good Enough for Grandma *T'morra' T'morra' (solo) *Act I Finale *Sunday in Cicero Falls *Never Was Born (solo) Touch and Go (1949) Make a Wish (1951)(originated the role) *The Time Step (contains solo lines) *Who Gives a Sou? (contains solo lines) *Suits Me Fine (duet) *Paris, France *That Face! (contains solo lines) *I'll Never Make a Frenchman Out of You (duet) *Over and Over (reprise)(duet) *Take Me Back to Texas With You (contains solo lines) *Finale Pal Joey (1952) *You Mustn't Kick It Around (contains solo lines) *That Terrific Rainbow (contains solo lines) *Joey Looks Into the Future *The Flower Garden of My Heart (contains solo lines) *Plant You Now, Dig You Later (contains solo lines) *I Could Write a Book (Reprise) Hazel Flagg (1953)(originated the role) *The World Is Beautiful Today (solo) *I'm Glad I'm Leaving (solo) *I Feel Like I'm Gonna Live Forever (solo) *You're Gonna Dance with Me, Willie (contains solo lines) *Laura De Maupassant (solo) The Pajama Game (1954) *Her Is (duet) *Steam Heat (contains solo lines) *Hernando's Hideaway (contains solo lines) *The Pajama Game Finale Guys and Dolls (1955) *A Bushel and a Peck (contains solo lines) *Adelaide's Lament (solo) *Take Back Your Mink (contains solo lines) *Adelaide's Second Lament (solo) *Marry the Man Today (duet) *Guys and Dolls (reprise) Finian's Rainbow (1955) *How Are Things in Glocca Morra? (solo) *Look to the Rainbow (contains solo lines) *Old Devil Moon (duet) *How Are Things in Glocca Morra? (Reprise)(solo) *Something Sort of Grandish (duet) *If This Isn't Love (contains solo lines) *That Great 'Come-and-Get-It' Day (contains solo lines) *When the Idle Poor Become the Idle Rich (contains solo lines) *Old Devil Moon (Reprise)(duet) *Look to the Rainbow (Reprise)(contains solo lines) Brigadoon (1957) *The Love of My Life (solo) *My Mother's Wedding Day (contains solo lines) Portofino (1958)(originated the role) *Here I Come (solo) *Isn't It Wonderful? (contains solo lines) *Here I Come (Reprise)(solo) *I'm in League With the Devil (solo) Oklahoma! (1958) *I Cain't Say No (solo) *The Farmer and the Cowman *All Er Nuthin (duet) *Finale Ultimo Royal Flush (1964)(originated the role) *The Road to Hell (duet) *Think Up! (contains solo lines) *Lotus Blossom (duet) *Finale (contains solo lines) *Oh, What an Island (contains solo lines) Sweet Charity (1966) Nickie (originated the role) *Big Spender (contains solo lines) *There's Gotta Be Something Better Than This (contains solo lines) *Baby, Dream Your Dream (duet) *I Love to Cry at Weddings (contains solo lines) Charity (understudy) *You Should See Yourself (solo) *Charity's Soliloquy (solo) *If My Friends Could See Me Now (solo) *There's Gotta Be Something Better Than This (contains solo lines) *I'm The Bravest Individual (duet) *Where Am I Going? (solo) *I'm A Brass Band (contains solo lines) Mame (1966) *Main Title Including St. Bridget (solo) *We Need a Little Christmas (contains solo lines) *Gooch's Song (solo) Cry For Us All (1970)(originated the role) *Swing Your Bag (solo) No, No Nanette (1971) *Too Many Rings Around Rosie (contains solo lines) *You Can Dance With Any Girl (duet) *Where-Has-My-Hubby-Gone Blues (contains solo lines) The Misanthrope (1977)(originated the role) *Madam (solo) *We Women (solo) *How Dare You! (solo) A Broadway Musical (1978)(originated the role) *A Broadway Musical (contains solo lines) *A Broadway Musical (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *It's Time for a Cheer-Up Song (contains solo lines) *You Gotta Have Dancing (contains solo lines) Sugar Babies (1979) I Can't Keep Running in Place (1981) Tallulah (1983)(originated the role) *Darling/Tallulah (solo) *When I Do a Dance for You (duet) *Home Sweet Home (solo) *I've Got to Try Everything Once (duet) *You're You (solo) *I Can See Him Clearly (solo) *The Party Is Wheere I Am (solo) *Stay Awhile (solo) *If Only He Were a Woman (solo) *Love Is on It's Knees (duet) *Don't Ever Book a Trip on the Irt (solo) *It's a Hit (Reprise)(solo) *You Need a Lift (solo) *Finale (solo) *I'm the Woman You Wanted (solo) Side by Side by Sondheim (1985) 70, Girls 70 (2000) *Home (contains solo lines) *Hit It, Lorraine (contains solo lines) *See the Light (contains solo lines) *Boom Ditty Boom (contains solo lines) *Believe (contains solo lines) Albums Anything Goes (1953) *Anything Goes (solo) *I Get a Kick out of You (solo) *You're the Top (duet) *Blow, Gabriel, Blow (solo) Shinbone Alley (1960) *Men Are Only Boys (solo) *Second Time in Love (duet) Make Mine Manhattan (1977) *Anything Can Happen in New York *Gentleman Friend (contains solo lines) *Schrafft's (solo) *Saturday Night in Central Park (contains solo lines) Hold On To Your Hats (1980) Gallery makeawishpoupette.jpg|'Poupette' in Make a Wish. gallagherstander.jpg|'Ludlow Lowell' and Gladys Bumps in Pal Joey. anythingkiss53.jpg|'Anything Goes.' gallagherflagg.jpg|'Helen Flagg' in Helen Flagg. gallagherannie.jpg|'"Ado" Annie Carnes' in Oklahoma! gallaghernickie.jpg|'Nickie' in Sweet Charity. gallaghierbessie.jpg|'Bessie Legg' in Cry for Us All. gallagherlucille.jpg|'Lucille Early' in No, No Nanette. gallagherryan.jpg|'Maeve Ryan' in Ryan's Hope. makeminemanhattan.jpg|'Make Mine Manhattan.' Gallagher, Helen Gallagher, Helen